1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to abdominal exercise devices and, more particularly, to abdominal exercise devices that facilitate exercising abdominal muscles and lower back muscles from a standing position.
2. Technical Background
The importance of exercising the abdominal muscles is well established, and devices for exercising these muscles are known in the art. Most of these devices operate with the user in a sitting position or while inclined or laying down.
Properly strengthened abdominal and lower back muscles are necessary for maintaining normal flexibility and curvature of the spine, especially during aging. These muscles provide support for many body movements, particularly in the standing position. These body movements include swaying, pivoting, rocking, twisting, and bending. Thus, the integrity and strength of the frontal abdominal, the external oblique, and the lower back muscles are imperative to leading a physically active life. Proper exercising of the abdominal and lower back muscles improves total flexibility of the spine and helps maintain normal spinal curvature, thereby reducing the likelihood of low back injury and pain.
Most abdominal muscle exercise devices are designed for use in a sitting or inclined position. This approach to exercising the abdominal and lower back muscles may create undue strain on the lumbar spinal discs and the lower back muscles. The proper strengthening and training of the abdominal and lower back muscles requires proper balancing of the intensity and stress among these muscles. This is best achieved by exercising the abdominal and lower back muscles while in a standing position which minimizes undue strain on the spine and lower back muscles. What is needed, therefore, is a device which will facilitate exercising and training abdominal and lower back muscles while in a standing position.